This invention relates generally to children's furniture, and particularly to a piece of furniture convertible for several uses.
As children grow and develop over the first several years of their lives, their needs change. Particular to this invention, it is desirable to have a single piece of furniture that can be adaptable to meet their changing size and abilities.
During the early stages of their development, it is customary to place small children in flexible seats suspended from a frame, or in high-chairs when eating. As they develop the ability to support their own weight and sit erect, it is common to place them at small tables, either for eating or playing. The cost of purchasing several different articles of furniture, as well as the space they consume, can be burdensome.